Wedding Crashers
by DragonVenom
Summary: Reagan Holt always thought her family was crazy; it got even crazier after the truce between the branches. Now the Madrigals have a mission for her, and who did they assign as her partner? Ted Starling. Co-authored by Agent Galini. (Discontinued. Unsure of how this will work without co-writer.)
1. Chapter 1

"No." was the only reply Reagan Holt gave and the only reply needed but that didn't mean they'd take it for an answer. All her life Reagan Holt always answered yes to command and request of her parents and people her parents told her to follow, of course she would ask a few questions if she was unsure but other than that her answer was always yes. However this was one request she just couldn't do.

These particular people were the ones who could torture her, threaten her, make her want to commit suicide, these people were her family, well sort of. Of course just because they could doesn't mean they would. The person who was asking her to do this was the leader of one part of the family, the Madrigals. She was a Tomas and recently became a Madrigal as well. This was the first mission they assigned her in and possibly the worst, in her opinion.

"Reagan, please reconsider." Fiske Cahill, leader of the Madrigal branch appealed. They were in Fiske's office that kind of reminded Reagan of the principal's office only fancier. It made her nervous.

"Why should I?" She snapped. "And why me, why didn't you ask Madison or Ham?"

"I've assigned Hamilton to a different mission and we didn't think that Madison would be the best choice for this mission. Besides Reagan, you're the dancer in the family, I think you can handle a wedding better than your sister.

"I'm a hip hop dancer!"

Fiske sighed, "Reagan I really don't see what the problem is."

At his words Reagan's face became red with anger. "You don't see what the problem is? You want me to crash a freaking wedding, a vesper wedding! I would be okay with it if I was just going to beat some suckers butts in the wedding but no, you want me to go undercover in the wedding! That means I'm going to have to be in a freaking dress and I have act nice to those blood sucking vespers!" by the end of the speech she was already standing up.

"Blood sucking? Since when did the vespers become vampires?" Fiske said trying to lighten the mood, Reagan just glared at him. "I understand your concern-"

"Then why are you asking me to do this?"

"Let me finish," Fiske demanded. "As I was saying," Fiske continued"I understand your concern but we really need you to sneak in there, hack the computer of the vesper host and collect information on the vespers."

"See there's another problem; I don't know how to hack computers!"

"Yes but the other agent who is assigned to be your date does." Fiske said calmly.

"Date?" Reagan asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes, your date, Ted Starling."

Reagan took deep breaths before replying, "Let me change my answer…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ted Starling was a new Madrigal agent and old Ekaterina agent, well not that old. He was grateful to the Madrigals; if it wasn't for them he'd still be blind. He would do anything to pay them back for giving him his sight back. When they told him he had to go undercover in a vesper wedding he said yes immediately. Then he asked them, "I'm not really that strong and I'm sure they'll have security to check for weapons, how am I going to defend myself if they realize who I am?"

"That would be the job of your date, Reagan Holt." Mr. McIntyre answered.

"Is that a joke? If it is it's not amusing." Now Ted didn't hate Reagan but he didn't like her either. Her family was the cause of the explosion that almost killed him and his siblings. Though her family somewhat apologized and he and his siblings forgave them it didn't mean he could forget what happened. A 'date' would be awkward, very awkward.

"No I'm not, is there a problem?"

Even though they had a bad history he was still going to repay his debt. "No" Then he had a taught. "How did Reagan take the news?"

Just then they heard Reagan Holt shouting clearly, "HELL TO THE FREAKING NO!"

_Well apparently not well…_

__**I know short, I don't know why but my first chapters are always short. Anyway I hoped you like it. This fanfic doesn't have as much cursing as my other fanfic "The Matchmaker Contest" which you should read if you haven't read it yet. The next chapter will be ****written by Agent Galini.**

**~=Deserea=~**

**P.S. The more you review the faster the update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deserea: Okay Galini is probably going to kill me for writing (typing) an authors note on her chapter but I just wanted to respond some of the reviews. 1. I will not capitalize the v in vespers, they do not deserve a capital v. 2. I know Reagan is a ballet dancer and my reason other than the reason that Galini mention bellow is that I cannot imagine her as a ballet dancer. Dancer? yes. Ballet Dancer? no. 3. I know I'm not good at punctuation and I've tried to work on it but I don't get it.**

**Hi everyone! I'm Agent Galini! Hope you like the chapter! If you are wondering why Reagan does hip hop and not ballet, it's so she can feel angry to wear a dress and go to a ball. And I don't really like to write many fluffy things, which means why my chapters aren't that much of romantic. Enjoy!**

Reagan starred furiously at the long blue dress she had to wear in the wedding. In her mind, she could imagine herself cutting it in little pieces. Just the thought of wearing the dress made her want to go and strangle the person who designed it.

Let's back up a little: After some three-hours shouting at the Madrigal leader, she made herself to calm, and agreed to go in the mission for only one purpose: Because of her family. Yes, they were the craziest people she ever met in her life (even more crazy than this stupid red-head girl who said Reagan could be an amazing model when she grew up), but she had to make them feel honored to be their daughter. Yes, they were happy with her, but if she accomplished the mission, then her father would love her more than more Hamilton. Well, even if they started hating a bit each other, after he catch him kissing this Ekat girl. I think Sinead's her name.

With a deep breath, she turned to see Ted watching her with surprise on his face. She glared at him. Honestly, she wanted to do many things more than a glare. Death was one of the options.

"What do you want, dork?" she yelled at him. His face turned from surprised to annoyed. She knew that she shouldn't being that mean to him, after all her family did to him and his siblings to the hunt, but with this stupid mission they had to do together, she couldn't think of something better to say.

"You know what they say about being nice to people you don't know," he joked. She glared more at him.

"I know, but I'd rather just cut that little head of yours away," she snapped. He starred at her, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She decided it was pretty much mean of her, and blamed her sister for that. Madison was always the meanest in the Holt family.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't been that rude on you," she murmured. Ted nodded, but she could still see that she had gone too far. She decided to change the subject.

"So… how your family doing?" she asked. He looked back at her.

"Umm… they're good. Except of Sinead. She has this crazy obsession for your brother," he said looking at her. She couldn't understand why, but she catch herself blushing. After she returned to her casual skin color, she asked another question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" her mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe she had just ask that kind of question. But Ted laughed at her face.

"No and I'm not interested to have one," he said. Reagan smiled, understanding him.

"Yeah, me neither," she said. Last time she had a boyfriend, he ended up dumping her at a soccer game. And it was pretty rude, taking the fact that he made her love soccer less.

She decided to change the subject. "So… what do you think about the mission?"

"Well…" he started to say, but suddenly stopped.

Reagan laughed. "Yeah, I know how you're feeling. I'm also speechless about this stupid thing we've got to do." But as she glanced back at him, she realized he wasn't looking at her. She looked behind her to see what he was looking at, which made her glare at a certain blue dress.

"Reagan, I can't believe what you did! It could be really expensive!"

Reagan gave a guilty smile. "Did I forget to mention how much I love cutting things?"

**Okay, I know this was horrible and short! I just had to write it as quickly as possible because I have a test on Ancient Greek tomorrow, and if I don't get well my parents going to kill me. Which means no more stories to you. Anyway, review please!**

**Galini**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am Agent Galini! Just wanted to say that Deserea was "supposed" to be fixing my last chapter, so it's ALL her fault my Grammar was horrible. And don't you dare decline that Deserea! Everyone knows that I know that you know that I know you just got bored to fix it! Now... just read the chapter and REVIEW! This is made by Deserea.**

**Deserea: Okay 1. this ^ is both true and untrue. I was suppose to fix her grammar but then I had a test the next day in Biology so I really needed to study so I didn't have that much time to fix it all but I did fix it a bit. 2. I'm so, so sorry for the long wait but I had 10 quizzes this week and projects for each of my classes due next week. 3. I've just now notice that we put no disclaimer on this fic so I'm telling you now we don't own the 39 clues now but someday we will.**

She was just wouldn't stop scowling and to be honest it was starting to freak Reagan out. Okay that's a lie; it started freaking Reagan out ten minutes ago. _New rule never cut up a dress that was given to you by the Madrigals or else some lady with a French accent won't stop glaring at you._

The woman had very short dark blond hair and narrow brown eyes that seemed to see through your soul. She reminded Reagan of Irina Spasky only younger, had better clothing, and French.

It was like a staring contest, seeing who'll break first, seeing who was weaker. Unfortunately this time it was Reagan who lost. "I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I didn't mean to do it! One minute I was glaring at the dress, the next, the dress was cut up and I was holding the scissors!"

"I'm not angry at you." the French woman said.

Reagan's eyes went wide, "You're not?" The French woman shook her head. "Then why were you glaring at me?" She asked frustrated.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to break." the woman said with no emotion.

Reagan could hear Ted snickering behind her but surprisingly didn't get mad. At that moment all her anger was concentrated on the French woman but just before she was able to say something the woman continued, "No, I'm not angry at you I'm angry at the person who told me and I quote: 'Make any type of dress it won't matter to her'" The woman was now glaring at Fiske.

"Now Antoinette-"Fiske started to say but was cut of by the French woman, Antoinette.

"Don't even try to defend yourself Fiske. If you just told me want kind of style Miss Holt had then I would have incorporated the style to a dress but still make it look formal enough to wear to the wedding! Now look what you've done a beautiful dress that would have been perfect for someone else is ruined!"

She faced Reagan looking calm and serene. "Now Miss Holt let's go to office and discuss the design for your dress." She was just about to exit the room with Reagan close behind her when she turned around and asked Ted, "Mister Starling is there any kind of tux that you would favor?"

"I'd prefer a traditional black tux." Ted answered.

Antoinette nodded and left with Reagan.

Ted heard Fiske sigh frustratingly before he said, "She's not yet done with me, and she's going to chew me alive later."

Ted nodded in agreement and said, "This only proves the saying: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'"

"That's ten times more if that woman is a Cahill." Fiske added.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Reagan returned Fiske told them to go to the conference room and to get the detailed briefing on their mission, given by Amy and Ian. For some reason unknown by Ted, Reagan had an amused look on her face when Fiske told them Amy and Ian were giving the briefing.

While we were heading towards the conference room Reagan suddenly said, "I have the feeling that Amy and Ian are making out right now."

"What makes you think that?" Ted asked. "Are they dating?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think they're making out right now?"

"Dan hangs out with Ham a lot and most of the time he's complaining that the Cobra's trying to 'woo' Amy."

"Really?" Ted asked not convince. "I didn't know that Ian liked Amy."

"Well Dan said something happened in the clue hunt which caused him to like Amy; I don't see it happening though. Besides, do you actually talk to Ian?"

"Well, no."

"See", Reagan said smugly.

"Though I can actually see them together", Ted said thoughtfully.

"You can?" Reagan asked skeptically. "How?"

"Haven't you heard of opposites attracted?"

"I don't believe in that."

"Why not?"

"Easy it would mean that why'd be attracted to each other."

"Good point"

When they reached the conference room they both peeked in first. They saw Amy and Ian leaning closer together with their lips about to touch. Before their lips were able to make contact Reagan slammed the door open and they pulled apart immediately.

"Hey Cahills!" Reagan greeted as she walked into the room with Ted following close behind her.

"H-Hey guys" Amy greeted back with her cheeks pink. Beside her Ian was doing his best not to scowl and he nodded to them as a greeting.

"So," Ted said. "We're here for our briefing."

"Right, let's get on with it then." Ian said with a neutral tone.

Just then a hologram of a 3D blueprint of a mansion appears in the middle of the conference table. "The mansion is divided into three," Ian said and as he talks the image changes to correspond to the things his saying. "A pool house, a worker's quarters, and the main mansion. The office is on the second floor, the whole house is heavily guarded but on the day of the wedding the security system on the first floor won't be on except for the security cameras.

"The rest of the floors will have Magnetic Detection, Motion Sensors, Photoelectric Sensors, Infrared sensors, Wireless Security Systems, Acoustic Sensors, X10 Security Systems, and Digital Security Systems. All very basic it won't be that hard for you two to disable it." While Ian said all of this Amy hands them mission reports.

"Ted your name will be Carter Ruiz and Reagan you shall be Cathrina Shaw.", Amy said. "For two weeks until the wedding you will both train. Though I have the utmost confidence in the both of you, we can't afford to mess this up."

"I have a question, how are we even allowed to go to this wedding?" Reagan asked.

"We had another agent to befriend the Vesper family to get the files, however she never has enough time to get to the files." Amy said.

"She succeeded in gaining their trust but as for privacy whenever she's at the mansion that has yet to be gained. We can't waste anymore time we need to get those files and that wedding is the perfect time to do it." Ian continued.

"What's our story? What did the agent tell them to admit us to the wedding?" Ted asked.

Amy looks down sheepishly as Ian smirks. "Um… She kind of told them that she was trying to match you two up." Amy said.

"Okay then, so we'll be one of her failed match ups, we could to that."

"Yeah, we can do that, no prob." Reagan said.

"Actually no," Ian said still smirking.

"To make sure that they wouldn't bother you two and try to match you guys up she told them that you were already in the crushing stage." Amy was now looking very uncomfortable.

"So you're telling us that we have to act like we have crushes on each other?" Ted asked.

Amy and Ian both nod.

Reagan opens our mouth to protest but then Ted interjected," Okay."

"What!" Reagan shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"I am we have to do this for the sake of our families." Ted looks at Reagan in the eye. "What's more important our dignity or our family?"

Reagan thinks for a while then answers, "Sadly our family." Reagan looks at Amy and Ian. "Fine I'll do it."

"So when do we start training?" Ted asked.

"When you do the hardest obstacle of all." Ian mysteriously said.

"Which is what?"

"You have… to tell your parents."

**There that's chapter three. I know it's still a bit short but in time the chapters will get longer, hopefully. I know I have a lot of mistakes but this was rushed in my spare time which I have very little of. Review please!**

**~=Deserea=~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deserea: Hello people of earth and beyond! This is Galini's chapter which I edited because of the OOCness and the inappropriate use of words. She did a GREAT job of writing this chapter but yeah 10% of this chapter is mine but only because of the edited parts which she approved. The funny parts which I would want to take credit for are mostly Galini's but did put a bit or I edited the funny parts a bit. Anyway, we don't own the 39 clues, Galini's going to kill me, and advance Merry Christmas! (I don't know why but I have Christmas fever)**

**Hello readers! This is Agent Galini (not DesereaFlare)! Hope you like this chapter!**

…Reagan Holt…

_Take deep breaths, Reagan. You won't die. You're too young to die._

Reagan sighed, and slapped herself in the face. This was _so _not working. She should already start preparing her funeral, but Fiske wasn't that much of a patient person. In fact, he just sighed when she started begging him to don't tell her parents about this mission.

Guess what? Now she is just walking straight to her death. Better start praying already…

_God, I'm a good person. I'm sorry for kicking this little boy when he didn't give me his ice-cream, or pushing Jake the Dork into his locker and for locking there for about… a month, or for hiding Ms. Elli's medicines making her insane which resulted her to go to the hospital… okay, I think you already know all of them. But after that, I'm a good person. Like… when I sent a happy-birthday post-card to my grandma (which happens to be the only words I have said to her for about… six years). Okay, enough with these things! I deserve to go to heaven…_

She chose to don't mention that she didn't believe in God. It would just make things more awkward and scary for her. And the poor people that were near by when she told her father.

…

Reagan took a deep breath, and opened the door that was leading where her family was. Her father was sitting in a sofa, which wouldn't be able to hold more people (considering he's weight was like three people put together); her mother was drinking a protein shake, making the elegant woman beside her to flinch when she burped; and for the end, her sister was hitting a boy in the corner of the room, who was crying for her to stop. Reagan flinched. And then got angry. She was getting soft.

Hamilton wasn't there much to her dismay, he probably was the only person in their family who wouldn't kill her, probably would even protect her. She knew why he wasn't there though. He had training in the Ekaterina stronghold. His computer hacking was good, but not good enough according to the Madrigals.

Anyone in the world would agree she wasn't the most amazing actress. Heck, anyone would agree that she wasn't a good actress. In fact, her sister was laughed whenever she tried and failed to act like she was sick, so she couldn't go at school. Madison was the lucky one who got to stay home, while Reagan had to be stuck with Mr. Manafa who was really happy to give her a new test every single day. They were twins, right? They always did everything the same (well, except hip-hop -Madison thinks it's name resembles much of flip-flops and pom-poms so she hates it. Stupid, right? Who hates something by just its name?). Why she didn't inherit acting skills like her?_Well, if I did then I would be more like a Janus ._She shuddered at the thought.

"Reagan, come here!" her father barked, making the half of the people in the room think an earthquake just started. Reagan hurried beside him.

"H-h-hi father," she stuttered. _Stupid Amy,_she thought, promising at herself that when she would again see Amy, things wouldn't end up well.

Before her father could respond, her mother was hugging her, making Reagan feel all the air in her lungs disappearing.

"Oh Reagan, I'm so proud of you. Your first mission! Even if you are going to miss your soccer, volley, baseball, and karate practices in Tuesday, going to a mission will give you so much more fame than winning in the basketball competition next week! Think of all the other Tomas' faces when they will realize you were the one they choose, and not this sucker Dorothy –by the way, who names their daughter Dorothy?- who can't even throw a ball to someone's face without hurting herself!" her mother shrieked. Mary-Todd sometimes was like every other mother in the world, but she had a bigger percentage Tomas in herself. Reagan only liked the Tomas part, not the mother one.

"Quiet! Reagan, what's the mission is about? This stupid fish guy didn't tell me anything, but something about going to a stupid wedding and searching for a secret pizza," Eisenhower yelled at her.

"Sweetie, _I_was telling Madison about the pizza, not Fiske," Mary-Todd murmured at her husband.

"Nonsense! I am perfectly capable to understand who is talking to me and what he's talking about," he tried to defend himself. Reagan sighed.

"Dad, first of all, mom's right. The mission hasn't got anything to do with a pizza. And second of all… I want a pizza," Reagan said, trying to change the subject. Just then her sister happened to be coming to them.

"Reagan, you know you're a horrible liar, so just tell us what the mission is. It can't be that bad, right? I mean, not like when this Tomas dude thought the ice-cream seller was a Vesper, and sent you to catch him," Madison said, and laughed at the memory. Reagan glared at her.

"Madison, I should remind you that he ran away. Which means he did do something," Reagan said. Madison gave her an are-you-serious look.

"That's because you said you were going to kill him if he didn't gave you all of his ice-cream," she snapped back. This time Reagan stayed silent. Who could blame her anyway? She really did love food…

"Now girls, don't fight like this Lucians. Reagan, tell us about the mission," Reagan's mother said impatiently. Reagan nodded. She was a Tomas, right? Tomas feared nothing, and this was her time to show them that she was amazing enough to be as popular as the older Tomas. Her family wouldn't ruined her this chance, no matter what.

"Well, I'm supposed to go to a Vesper wedding-" she started saying, but her sister catch her up.

"A Vesper? Now that's a surprise! Who was idiotic enough to put _you_on this mission?" Madison joked. Reagan glared daggers at her, but continued talking.

"-and while I'm there, I will have to steal as much information on them as I can," Reagan said, trying to seem as much innocent as she can. Her parents were talking to each other like they had just won a competition, so they didn't realize the anxiety in her voice, but Madison was everything but a loveable sister to her.

"You're hiding something, Reg. Spit it out!" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Mad, what makes you think that?" Reagan asked, trying not to look at her family's eyes.

"Reagan, try not to be so horrible in lying, okay? It really makes me ashamed having you in the family," she joked again, but this time Reagan got angry.

"Then go to the Lucians. They're the liars!" I yelled at her.

"Nah, I prefer to be in the best branch. But you seem to." She said. "Just tell us already! This mission couldn't get any worst, right? I mean, it is already bad enough you're there."

"I have to go with a date!" Reagan blurted out. Her mom did a spit take and her protein shake, spraying the woman beside her.

"What?" Dad barked. The other people in the room tried to hide under a table because of his earthquake like voice…

"Umm… yeah… it's a wedding, right? I can't go to a wedding without a date. That's why they put me with… a certain… boy," Reagan continued murmuring.

"And who, might I ask, is the 'certain boy'?" Madison asked.

"None of your business," Reagan snapped at her.

"But it is mine," Mary-Todd said sharply. Reagan got this feeling when you think you're in danger. It wasn't that much often with her family since she was used to it, but there were times when their anger held no limits.

"Ted," she blurted out, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see their horrified expressions when they would realize about who "Ted" she was talking about.

"Ted? Like… Ted Starling? Oh my God, this is epic! And so freaking hilarious!" Madison started laughing like a maniac. Not that she isn't one, but that's not the point.

Reagan turned to look at her parents. Mary-Todd was shocked, but since she had no grudge against the Starlings, kept quiet.

Eisenhower was a whole different story. All of a sudden his face started getting red and if you looked closely you could see smoke coming out of his ears. It would have been funny id it wasn't for the fact that he was Eisenhower Holt.

"WHAT?"

Reagan bet everyone in that room, would always fear people who wore purple uniforms. And the sad thing was so was she. Oh the irony…

….Ted Starling…

Bliss. Sweet sweet bliss. That was all Ted could only think of.

Things could only get better…

Ted should admit his life wasn't pretty normal these days. His mother and father divorced, and his mother is now dating this guy named Chad. _Chad.__Who names someone_ _Chad?_

None of the Starling triplets liked Chad. Sinead was the most respectful to him but only so that her mother would be happy. Ned hated his guts. Especially when Chad said he hated Star Trek, he was ready to kill him right there and then. Ned would always play pranks on him and he always made sure that Chad was aware that their intellect was greater than his. Ted? He was in the middle. He didn't like Chad and would never respect him, but he didn't go out of his way to mess with him. Chad wasn't the one that saw them growing up. Chad wasn't the one who sat beside them before them slept, telling them stories about cowboys and pirates, as childish as that sounds. Their father was the one. Not Chad. Chad will always be… just a person to them. A creepy person who his mother decided to date just months after the divorce. But they didn't care. They only cared about his father. The real one. Not the one their mother is trying to replace with.

In fact, they didn't blame their mother. They would never blame her. They loved her as much as a child would ever love a mother. Not as much as their father of course, but enough to forgive her about Chad. They knew it was also pretty hard for her, considering that even in fights and divorces, she loved their father. Truly loved. And Chad would never ruin this feeling, as much sweet as he was at their mother. Which was creepy enough for him, which gave them the chills every time they kissed or did something lovey-dovey like that. Their mother tried to change their mind, telling them that Chad would always be with them and that he loved them really much. But for them that was just lies. Big lies that hurt, because they couldn't believe their mother just tried to make him think Chad was better. Even his mother should have known that. She was an Ekat after all. A genius. She should have known better about their feelings, but no, her mind is always elsewhere. She doesn't care of them as much as she once did. That started the day she met Chad. Everything changed when she met Chad.

But anyway with the family stuff. Ted now had bigger problems -telling his parents about the mission. When Ned would learn, he would blow a gasket.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He probably just got half of the oxygen in the room…

Ted sat in a couch on the visiting room, waiting for his family to show up. One of the amazing talents his family had, was being always late. Ted couldn't count how many times they had been late for something.

"SINEAD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

That got Ted out of his senses. Well… everyone's in the room now. Because no one wouldn't be startled, when someone yells something that loud, in a room that could easily resemble a library without the book cases. Plus the books.

The voice made Ted so surprised, which made his Sprite to fly all over him. A woman saw his mess, and tried to help him by mopping up the table that his Sprite was standing before some moments, while he attacked the sticky floor.

Sinead, who finally arrived, saw his disastrous mess and hurried beside him.

"Oh Geez, Ted, could you be more obnoxious?" she snapped at Ted, and tried to make the woman to stop helping him out.

"That's fine, sweetie. I was the same when I was a child," she said kindly, but Ned just had to find the perfect moment to show up. He –unfortunately- had heard everything. He smirked at the woman.

"Yeah, always spilled your Sprite and letting poor kids clean up for you the mess," he joked at her, following by a stern look from Sinead. Ted couldn't help but wonder if Sprite existed when the old woman was a child.

Ned was thinking exactly the same, and he was going to blurt it out, but then their mother arrived. Fortunately, Chad wasn't with her, so Ted let himself relax just a bit.

Lanett Starling hurried and started hugging her son, making Ned to snicker, and Sinead to smile sweetly. Ted never understood how Sinead could be his sister but DNA never lies.

"Ohh Teddy, how much I missed you sweetie!" she said, horribly close to tears. That was weirding out Ted.

"Umm Mom… I just left for about… four days," he murmured, trying to take a breath against her tight arms. She started working out more, which was also weird, because she always despised sports. Also a change because of Chad. Ted really hated his guts.

"Ohh Mom, just let him regain some of his oxygen. You don't want him dead before his first mission, right? I mean, I'm waiting to see him dead after the mission, not when his teary mother squeezes him to death," Ned said glumly, making Sinead snort.

"You're just jealous," she said.

"Why would I be jealous?" Ned asked her, emphasizing the I.

"Because you haven't gone in your first mission yet," she answered smugly. I resisted the urge to smirk at my brother, and congratulate my sister.

"That's because Fiske doesn't understand how capable I am to turn this little Vespers into hamsters for eating," he said back at her. Ted turned to him confused.

"Hamsters can't be eaten, Ned," he said.

"You sure about that?" he asked, glaring at him. Sinead rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we're related," she said. Ted laughed.

"The feeling is mutual," Ned said, also laughing. Ted smirked at him.

"Look who's talking? You tried to make me think I was adopted." Ned shrugged. Ted had to remind him they were triplets. There was no possible ways one of them would ever be adopted.

"Enough, kids. Let's not fight," Ted's mom said, with a serious tone in her voice. Ned rolled his eyes.

"Mom, this is not fighting. This is just our way to show our sibling love," he said. His mother lower lip started twitching, but she made herself to stop from smiling at this. Ted was absolutely sure about that.

"Anyway, Ted, will you ever tell us about your mission? Fiske didn't even tell us a bit of information. The suspense is killing all of us. The whole trip Ned was talking about all this idiotic theories of your mission," Sinead said impatiently, giving Ned a glare. Ned glared back at her.

"And one of them happens to come from a James Bond movie," Ned snapped at her. She smirked at him, her sarcasm like a bee to milk.

"Which you stole," she said back. Before nothing more could happen, Ted's mother pushed her hand to Ned's mouth, stopping the argument. She told Ted to start explaining.

"Well, I've got to steal some Vesper files from a wedding they're organizing in two weeks," he explained. All of his family jaws were in the floor. Sinead was the first one to get back in her senses. She ran to him, and with big force, he hugged him.

"I can't believe that Ted! You're going to a Madrigal mission! I mean, this is _so_much better than my first Ekat one. They had made me to spy this Lucian, who I think has a crush on Amy." Sinead said, sighing at the memory. Her disgusted face was not hard to understand.

"That's hilarious! What's the name of this Lucian?" Ned asked. Sinead gave him a you're-stupid-and-you-don't-know-it-but-I'm-trying-to-not-hurt-your-feelings look.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? Ian Kabra," she said, making Ned's mouth to fall open. Their mother didn't have idea what they were talking about, but she didn't want to seem stupid, so she just didn't talk.

"Did I forgot to mention that they're now something more from a silly crush?" Ted said, smirking.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sinead said with a gasp. She smiled, and Ted was sure she was now planning her diabolic plans to torture Amy with this whole thing.

"Enough of this silly nonsense!" Lanett Starling said. "You're going to a wedding, right? Don't you need a date?"

Ted sometimes hated when his mother was acting like a true Ekat.

"Umm yeah… that's why they put me with another agent…" he said awkwardly, try not to make himself look like an idiot.

"Oh really? Who?" Sinead asked confused.

"R- Reagan," he whispered. Nor Sinead or his mother heard him, but Ned would never lose something like this.

"NO! They can't partner you up with that girl! Her family started the explosion! Which I should remind you caused you to be blind, me to have agonizing headaches, and made Sinead crazier than she already is!" he shouted. Sinead hit him on the head for the last part but he didn't really notice."You… with the Tomas girl… as a couple… oh God…"

"Shut up, Ned. It's not like we're dating for real," Ted snapped at him.

"I agree with Ted. I mean, the Holt family made horrible mistakes, like the explosion, but this is Ted's first mission and going as a date with Reagan Holt wouldn't ruin that," she said, trying to sound convincing but you could tell she was still worried.

Ned calmed down and nodded.

"What explosion?" Lanett Starling asked. Sinead, Ned, and Ted looked at her worriedly.

_Chad is turning her into an idiot._

**This didn't get as funny as I imagined it. Ooops… but I hope you liked it anyway :)**

**Galini**


End file.
